Quest: The Eyes of Kalgerith
The Eyes of Kalgerith is an Almighty ranked quest, and is the longest quest in the entire game. Many seek it's rare rewards, and for it's inquisitive storyline. Everything happens for a wrong purpose. Even Kalgerith showing you a dream can be cataclysmic. See the world through Kalgerith's eyes for once in a lifetime, a man who has changed the world. Requirements A bountiful of requirements are needed. Skills *You need to have a level of 70-85 in all your skills. The Level 70's apply to First Aid, Inscription, Excavation, and Enchanting. Quests *You have to beat 500 Quests to partake in this one. Reputation *You must have reach Exalted with the Paradoxed Inquisation. Objectives There are a multitude of objectives. (These all happen during the quest, inside the dream) *Engineering: Re-build the Sanctued Machine, and fly back to Mael Isle. *Fortitude: Descend into the cavern below, defeat any enemies, restart the Jaius Cycle by imbuing Fortitude into the pillars. *Runeforgery: Imbue the next pillars behind the altar and down the hall with rune energy. *First Aid: Go back to Mael Isle, conjure a Level 7 First Aid Kit for the 15 knights that have fallen. (Resources nearby, and dropped from some monsters) *Crafting: Rebuild the clockwork system supplying the weaponry in the factory to the east. *Mining: Mine the Skullion ore there before it explodes to the Deathclysm. *Smithing: Smith the Skullion near the forge into the X-Kukri of Death, give this to Deadlock before he leaves for the fight. *Fishing: Now that is done, go down to the peninsula, fish some Skullfish for the crew to eat, since they are falling. *Cooking: Cook the very food yourself, giving to each member. Fight alongside after! *Agility: After a long battle, you must now solve the Disturbing Corridor. Only you are agile enough. *Herblore: The reward at the top is herbs, this must be conjured into a Dream Potion which you will need later to escape. *Thieving: Stealth begins. You must go on ahead and steal the Crystal of Jaius from the invaders. *Fletching: Picking up a bow, you must now retrieve some shafts with your knife. Make them into arrows, and shoot the bastards back! *Slayer: A Grimvald Dragon now stands in the way between you and your escape. Cut it down! *Farming: Restore Jaius' flowers back to normal so they can cure the rest. *Construction: Building a siege tower will take forever. Not with your skills. *Hunting: Catch Almighty Implings so you can use them against the enemy. *Enchanting: After finding a map. You must now find the Tomb of Jaius, from which only enchanting will open it. The Fight Objectives Jaius' place is littered with objectives. It is time to meet with the Platinum Hand, organize the battle, so you can continue. *Fight with Guidance and Razos, (the father of Kalgerith) against the Grims that assault the Mausoleum. *After Razos gets weakened, he gives you the weapon that you must use to end this part of the fight. *Proceed back to the tomb. Climb down where a volcanic anger rises. *Fight away the enemies before reaching the higher ground. *The first boss of this quest is G'orr. Defeat the Tormented Dragon with Scarlance. *Investigate later in the tomb. *Use the Crystal of Jaius to awaken the guardian that defeated him on the altar he prayed at. *The last boss: Arkor. Defeat this skullion elemental before he cause an uprising. *Use the Skullion Tears in the Dream Potion. Back to the Mausoleum Objectives *Tell the Platinum Hand of your success. *Enlighten Scarlance in the potion. *Proceed home by drinking the potion. Walkthrough ... Description This nightmare in my head... Oh sorry. I just seem to recall my time in need 15 years ago... (Talk) Let me show you through this Dreamcast Portal... What is happening? (Player gets sucked in) NO!!!! Progress (Kalgerith will explain during the quest about what happens next) Completion I'm so sorry . I will never let this happen again. If you hate me for what I did, I understand. (Player disagrees) Very well, but now you have seen the world through my eyes. My greatest goal, but not through this way. Let me repay you. The least I can do. Rewards *1 http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/3/31/Red.png *1,000,000 EXP *Access to the Eyes of Kalgerith dungeon *The dagger he wielded himself, Scarlance. Gains *Exalted with Kalgerith